


Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: Discovery

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [4]
Category: Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel is discovered missing by the Deputy. And the investigation begins into her kidnapping and the Deputy discovers something else...
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813
Kudos: 1





	Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 8/23/2019

The Deputy is doing a graveyard shift. Ever since the PEG conflict, Hope County has returned to peace. Tourism has returned to the county as well and the Deputy herself is a bit of a celebrity. However, she cares nothing about it she focuses on her job and life. She is on highway S-224. 

Deputy: An angel gets their wings. 

Surprised by what she just said she pulls over and looks at herself in the rearview mirror. 

Deputy: Why did I say that? Do I need more sleep? 

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets their wings" is something that Rachel and Deputy share as a saying between them. The Deputy continues to stare at herself until a feeling overcomes her. She hits her radio... 

Deputy: Pratt? 

"I got ya Dep." 

Deputy: Going to do a wellness check on Racheal. 

"Dep, she is out hunting." 

Deputy: She is supposed too back by now. At least that is what she told me. 

"Well... okay. You are only one out right now so do not take long." 

Deputy: 10-4. (Sorry too lie Pratt but I got too check) 

Hitting the sirens and lights she wipes around and quickly heads toward Rachel's house. The sound and sirens are turned off by the time she pulls up to Rachel's house. The feeling she has is making her uneasy and somewhat fearful. 

Deputy: I know she isn't here but Jesus Christ why do I feel this way? 

Exiting her patrol car she got to the trunk and takes out her HK MP5. She does a lap of Rachel's house. She sees a security camera. 

Deputy: She had those installed after her house of vandalized by some kids. That green light means they are working fine. 

When at the front door, she finds the hidden spare key (only the Deputy knows about it). And enters the house. Turning on her flashlight and looks around. The main area of the house isn't changed much since the Resistance gave it to Rachel. The only thing that has changed is a few pieces of furniture, a computer, and pictures, most of which are of herself and Racheal. Going to the computer desk, she takes out a pair of keys and proceeds to check the rooms Racheal uses. Master bathroom, Master bedroom, and her workout area. 

Deputy: Everything is in order... just as she left it. And that is what bothers me. 

Entering her security room she replays the past 24 hours of security camera footage. Nothing happens to expect for animals passing into view. "Maybe I am just being paranoid. *Sigh* Might as well check one more thing." She then checks the computer. Rachel and The Deputy use this computer to upload videos to the Hope County Sheriffs' office social media pages. The series "Gun safety and blowing stuff up" is highly rated by their followers. She opens up various e-mails, all the messages are from their fans but one catches her eye. 

Deputy: "Too myself"? 

Clicking on the e-mail a video player pops up. Hitting the play button the video starts "If I am going to die in this place I might as well record everything..." 

Pratt: Hey Dep, everything- 

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!!!" 

The only thing Pratt hears is the Deputy saying that repeatedly at the top of her lungs. Within minutes Hudson and Whitehorse arrive. They find the Deputy sitting on the floor, out of her mind. 

Hudson: Dep what the hell is wrong!? 

*Deputy points too the computer screen* 

Whitehorse: What about it Dep? 

Deputy: J-j-j-just fucking play it!!! 

Whitehorse and Hudson watch the video. 

Hudson: Oh my Jesus! 

Whitehorse: Hm.... Pratt? 

Pratt: Yeah Sheriff? 

Whitehorse: Get in touch with Missoula and the Montana State Troopers. Tell them to begin a search for a missing person. 

Pratt: Who Sheriff? 

Deputy: Rachel Jessop... for fucks sakes Pratt!!! 

Whitehorse: Calm down Dep, Pratt get on it. I have got to talk to the Deputy. 

It takes Whitehorse and Hudson a bit to calm the Deputy down. But they do, Whitehorse can get some needed information. 

Whitehorse: Dep where was she going? 

Deputy: Too some hunting place northeast of Missoula. The info book is on the desk. 

*Whitehorse reads the info book but something about it doesn't feel right* 

Whitehorse: I have never heard of this place or this hunting ground. 

Deputy: Rachel told me it was just recently made business or something. 

Whitehorse: Very fishy. Pratt got some information. 

Pratt: Go ahead Sheriff. 

Whitehorse: *gives Pratt the information* Get back too me ASAP. 

Pratt: I will have Wheaty help me out too Sheriff. 

Whitehorse: That is fine Pratt. 

Now everyone just has to wait. Meanwhile, Whitehorse re-watches Rachel's video over and over again. To try to piece together as much information as he can. 

Whitehorse: Well... she seems to be okay. Where she seems safe and she isn't hurt or anything. She seems rather determined to escape from wherever she is. 

Deputy: That is Rachel though Earl. 

Whitehorse: Yeah. But I do wonder why whoever to toke her seems to think she is you. I mean you two look nothing alike. 

Deputy: If I am able to ever get over there and finds those fuckers. I swear to God himself.... 

Hudson: We don't even know where she is Dep. 

Whitehorse: She also has to pay back that money. Too bad we can't track it. I think as long as she keeps paying up, then she will be safe. 

Deputy: What about when she pays it back? 

Hudson: What if she doesn't? 

Deputy: Do not say that Hudson. Racheal will overcome this. 

Hudson and Whitehorse search around the immediate area around Rachel's house. The Deputy meanwhile watches Rachel's video over and over again. Trying to get a feel of her surroundings and anything that will reveal her location. However, she does notice something when on the video the lights go out then come back on... 

Deputy: What was that... 

She slows the video down to its slowest setting and during the transition from when the light out to back on she sees something. A white mist, very transparent and dressed in white. She pauses the video at that exact moment. 

Deputy: Faith... 

The Deputy was the last person to see Faith alive before "ending" her. Rachel always said Faith was around and only she could see her. "They" made the Bliss after all. 

Deputy: I may be nervous and scared for Rachel... but I guess Rachel is going into that place in her heart and soul to survive. She is the most dangerous person out there and no one will survive a war against her. Whoever has her, they have no idea what she is capable of. 

Hudson and Whitehorse return with nothing. The Deputy decides to stay and wait to see if Rachel uploads another e-mail. Whitehorse grants her request. She barely gets any sleep through the long night. The computer is left running throughout the night as well. Refreshing the page a new e-mail was sent by Racheal to herself reading "Too myself2." Playing the video the Deputy watches Rachel's time at the Shoreline area. Witness everything she went through. She quickly contacts the others, Tracey and Jess, and Grace also arrives. Everyone watches the video, which ends when a car pulls up. 

Grace: I don't mean to sound like I am gloating but I taught her well. 

Deputy: We both did. 

Tracey: She fucking killed that guy who surrendered though! 

Jess: She can't trust those fuckers. Kill or be killed. 

Grace: Where she looks like a war zone. Rules go out the window and personal survival takes over. 

Deputy: Racheal is going to have to be "that" person again Tracey. I know you don't want to hear it but... that is the nature of the situation. 

Tracey: I know. I just want her back.... 

Deputy: We all do. I trust Rachel's survival. Nobody knows about her and what she can do. All we have to have is Faith.


End file.
